


2Kinky5Ever

by AliceAce14



Series: Kink and Still More Kink [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bodyswap, Branding, Consent Play, Crying, Daddy Kink, Edgeplay, Feeding Kink, Fisting, Inflation, Kinktober, Kinktober tags are as follows:, M/M, Medical Kink, additional tags:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceAce14/pseuds/AliceAce14
Summary: Steve and Bucky are continuing to live their best kinky life after they got all that nonsense with the other Avengers straightened out, now with some additional short scenes of their long days journey into utter kinky debauchery.Kinktober 2018, let's see how this goes!





	1. Inflation

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has additional concerns about content I will be happy to answer questions, the Kinktober prompt I'm filling will be the chapter title but it won't be the only kink featured and I may at times subvert things or do them in weird ways. I will add tags as needed. I have not already written pretty much any of these ahead of time and I have only a very general idea of what I'm going to do. I may be occasionally late, (as evidenced by my posting this after midnight on Oct. 1 lol) but I'm going to attempt to challenge myself to filling out one prompt a day, ish. Let's go on a journey! A journey through kink!
> 
> Edit: Ok so I ended up doing only a few prompts here and then finishing Kinktober in one longer fic mostly consisting of tentacle porn, as one does.

“Come on, Steve, the doctor said you had to, your mom even brought home this thing so you didn’t have to go to the doctor every time,” Bucky said.

Steve scowled at the drawing in front of him. He knew Bucky was right he hated that he was right, too.

“I don’t want to, Buck, I’m fine.”

“You’re not and you know it. Your stomach has been hurting you.”

“Well it’s not an ass problem so I really don’t think that’s gonna help!”

“What, are you a doctor now, huh?” Bucky said, frustrated.

“I’m just saying. You know I don’t like it.”

“Well, yeah, but that was with some crusty old doctor doing it. What if I did it?”

Steve looked up, confused.

“What?”

“Yeah, what if I did it?” Bucky repeated, looking resolute. “I bet I could make you like it. I bet I could have you begging me for it,” he said, dropping his voice low. Steve’s blood made a very slow southernly turn at that voice. Steve’s low blood pressure meant he couldn’t always get it up, but Bucky understood that, and they enjoyed their games, anyway.

“I dunno about that, Buck.”

“Won’t know until you try, come on. I’ll get a towel and I’ll heat the water. You stay right there until I’m ready for you, ok?” Bucky said. Steve nodded. He was a little excited, like he was for anything they did together. It wasn’t like the enema was terribly unpleasant, although there was some cramping sometimes. Steve had just had a lot of them and they hadn’t seemed to do a whole lot to help and it was horrendously awkward to have a doctor fooling around in his ass. Also, he was always paranoid that they would be able to tell the things he did with Bucky by looking at his ass, so that was another layer of awkwardness.

“Alright, lay down on the couch for me,” Bucky said.

Steve obliged, situating himself on the towel Bucky had laid out. Bucky pulled down his shorts and underwear, exposing him from the waist down right there in their living room where God and everyone could see him if they could come through the door. Steve knew it was locked but he did still worry. Bucky hung up the thick plastic bag full of warm water and lubed up the nozzle with petroleum. He bid Steve to lay on his side as he slid the nozzle in.

“That’s it Stevie. We’re gonna get you feeling better, don’t worry.”

The water flowed into him and Steve pressed his lips together in displeasure. Bucky sat on the couch next to him, putting Steve’s bent legs in his lap. He stroked Steve’s side like he was a shying horse.

“Shh, it’s ok. You’re doing good, so good,” Bucky whispered. Steve’s heart clenched at Bucky being so tender. He loved it when Bucky was rough, but he was soft sometimes, too. But this was a step beyond that. It riled Steve’s stubborn nature. It felt like pity.

“Buck-”

Bucky pinched him right on the ass and he yelped.

“Hush Steve, I won’t hear one word out of you about how I’m treating you, not one word, you hear?”

“O-ok Buck,” Steve asked, looking at him, eyes wide. He could already feel that state were everything was good rising up a little. Steve licked his lips, his blood stirring further.

The water flowing into him was a little more insistent now.

“I decide. That’s how the game works, right?”

“Yeah, that’s right.”

“If I wanna hit you you take it. If I want to pet you you take that too, unless you want to stop playing?” Bucky inquired. Steve bit his lip but he shook his head. “Good. Let’s see how you’re doing.”

Bucky pushed his shirt up and rubbed his belly, concentrating on the lower part below his bellybutton between his hips. Steve was chronically skinny so the relatively small amount of water was already visible. Bucky’s hand could easily cup the majority of his small lower tummy area, and it was hot on his flesh. He held his hand there as Steve’s belly audibly bubbled and Steve squirmed, embarrassed.

“Don’t you think that’s enough Buck?” he asked.

“Nope. I want to see you with a cute little belly.”

Steve groaned and covered his face in his hands.

“None of that now, come on, you know the rules.”

Steve reluctantly uncovered his face. “Sorry.”

“That’s good. How are you feeling?”

“Bloated.”

“Good, but I meant emotionally.”

“Uh. Embarrassed.”

“About?”

“C’mon, Buck.”

“No, you gotta tell me.”

“I… I dunno. I really don’t, it’s just weird.”

“I mean it’s really not weirder than me regularly sticking my dick up there. This is a legitimate medical procedure.”

“I dunno. It’s not particularly attractive, I guess.”

“I disagree, there’s a certain attractiveness to you being like this.”

“What, really?”

“Think about it from my point of view. I’m putting this water into you, into your most intimate places, where even I can’t reach normally. I’m the one changing how you look, at least temporarily. Look at how big you’ve got already,” Bucky said, continuing to rub Steve’s belly as it pressed slowly and steadily outward into his hand. “I did that. Also, I don’t want there to be a single state you’ve been in that I haven’t seen. I’ve seen you hurt and I’ve seen you cry, I’ve seen you drunk and so sick you were on death’s door. But I haven’t seen you like this, which is obviously unacceptable.”

“Oh.”

“And eventually you’re going to start to get full and I can’t wait until you’re begging me to stop the water, and I’ll make you wait just a little bit more.”  
Steve was breathing heavier, definitely working his way into having an actual boner, that would be fun. As if called into being by Bucky’s words Steve was indeed starting to feel full. His whole belly was rounding out full and heavy now as Bucky’s hand roamed over it, gently pressing and massaging, encouraging the water to flow deeper into him. Steve’s breathing kicked up and his face scrunched as a cramp hit.

“That’s it Stevie, you’re doing good, you’re just stretching.”

Steve held out from stubbornness but eventually he had to give.

“Buck, Buck I can’t hold anymore.”

“I think you can Stevie, I really do. I think you can take the whole bag, there’s not that much left.”

“Not- Buck there’s like a third left!”

“A quarter, max. You can take it.”

“I can’t, I can’t.”

“You want to stop playing?”

Steve’s face was twisted and his whole body was clenching and unclenching from the pressure inside. But it felt pretty good.

“No I want to keep playing.”

“Very good. Now you’re gonna take the rest.”

Steve whined and made like he was going to try to wiggle away. He knew what would happen. Bucky stopped him. He knelt up and rolled Steve over onto his back, gently, and then straddled him, sitting on Steve’s spread legs. He put one hand on Steve’s chest to hold him there and with the other he rubbed Steve’s belly, which was upset with the movement.

“Buck, Bucky,” Steve panted, wincing.

“Hold still, you’re gonna take whatever I give you, right?”

“Yeah.”

“And you’re gonna think me for it, aren’t you?”

“Th-thank you, ah!” Another cramp hit and Bucky rubbed it to soothe the pain.

“That’s right. You look so good like this Stevie, so desperate, whining and struggling. Your belly all distended like this.”

“Bucky, please, please!”

“Usually it takes a while to get you begging like this, you’re such a stubborn little shit. I barely had to lift a finger, this is a very low-effort game on my part, it’s nice,” Bucky mused absently. “Maybe on another day I’ll have you kneel up for me and I’ll just hook you up to this thing and sit back and watch. Make you hold still while your belly gets all heavy, weighing you down.”

Bucky turned and looked behind him.

“Ah, it’s empty. Good job Stevie, you did so good,” he praised. Steve hadn’t even noticed the water stop. He moved off of Steve’s legs and bent down to kiss him on the belly.

“Ok, now I’m gonna take the nozzle out, so clench up.”

Steve did, clenching as hard as he could. He didn’t feel any water escape luckily.

Bucky trailed his hand over Steve’s belly before bringing it to his dick, giving Steve a few good strokes. Steve whined in pleasure as Bucky gently teased his cock. Bucky scooped some more petroleum and stroked him again and abruptly it was too good.

“Bucky stop! Not playing!”

Bucky dropped his cock like it was on fire.

“What, what is it? Was it too much? You didn’t feel a sharp pain did you?”

“No, uh, you just can’t keep touching me like that or we’re gonna have a problem.”

“Oh, ok baby, come on let’s get you to the bathroom so I can make you feel good,” he said as he wiped his hand on the towel. Bucky gently led him to the bathroom and he

released the water to his immense relief. After a quick rinsing off he was all clean.

“You feel better Stevie?” Bucky asked as Steve flopped back on the couch. Bucky crouched down in front of his face, smiling softly.

“I guess so.”

“See, it works, the doctors were clearly just doing it wrong.”

“Sure, that was the issue, obviously,” Steve replied, rolling his eyes.

“Do you think you still want me to make you feel good?” Bucky asked.

“You did make me feel good Buck. Unfortunately, my boner got scared away.”

“We can try again with something else later. Or tomorrow.”

Steve kissed him, “Yeah we can. We’ve got time.”


	2. Medkink, Edgeplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 and 3 of Kinktober, combined into one story. Definitely done intentionally and not because I ran out of time on the 2nd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that has the consent play tag! It's honestly pretty mild IMO and we're never in any doubt that everyone is actually consenting, but stay safe y'all!

The negotiations went longer than the last time Steve had to arrange a temporary world-saving treaty with the hostile nation of Latveria. Though it didn’t take quite as long as negotiating the code of conduct for the Avengers common room, with prohibitions on being naked, making anything even remotely resembling a bomb, shooting things, etc. The point was the negotiations went on for a long time. They told Tony they wanted to borrow the Medsuite and he had grimaced.

“Jeze, just clean up after. I don’t want to know what you’re doing. I’m happy for you, but I don’t want to know.”

He probably didn’t. Steve wanted to try something a little more ‘adventurous’, something a little more… well, something that would look pretty fucked up to an outsider.

Bucky had been a bit reluctant. 

“Steve, I know we do a lot of stuff, but what you’re talking about is. Well. It could be dangerous, for one, and for two it might be, y’know, psychologically damaging or whatever.”

“I’m pretty sure you won’t damage me any, Buck, in case you haven’t noticed I’ve shrugged off a lot of stuff, including multiple bullets to the abdomen. As for the rest, well, if it gets too heavy we can always stop, no harm done. But if you don’t want to, then we won’t.”

“I wouldn’t say I don’t want to, I’m just worried at how fast it could go sideways.”

“We’ll go slow, it’ll be fine.”

“Ok, but we’re going to talk it out first, extensively.”

Steve had given a little sigh but he’d nodded.

But finally, finally they were here. Today was the day. It was supposed to be somewhat of a surprise, and Steve couldn’t wait. 

“Today’s the day,” Steve said eagerly. Bucky handed him a cup of coffee and Steve drank it absently, mind filled with eager anticipation.

“You’re still good?”

“Bucky I am so good.”

“Alright. It might be this afternoon, I’ve still got some stuff to set up.”

“Ok, don’t keep me waiting too long,” Steve said, drinking more coffee.

“I won’t,” Bucky said with a dirty smile.

Steve’s eyes went unfocussed and the last thing he was aware of was Bucky swiftly grabbing the coffee from his hand and reaching to catch him. Steve was out before he reached him. 

Steve came through trussed up in the Medsuite. He looked around, testing the bonds of the straps holding his arms at his sides and his legs spread. He was pretty confident that if he really had to he could break them, but he wouldn’t have to. There was an IV placed in his right arm, though the drip wasn’t turned on. He was also naked and covered in a sheet. Bucky walked in and Steve looked him up and down, impressed with his commitment. He was dressed in black scrubs and had a doctor’s germ mask over the lower half of his face. Steve was a bit worried the mask would bring up unpleasant associations but he trusted Bucky to know his mind.

“Zdravstvujtye, Captain,” Bucky said, Russian accent heavy. Steve couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow for a second before getting back into it, scowling at him.

“Who are you? What the fuck do you want?”

“Who I am doesn’t matter. As for what I want, well, you can probably guess,” Bucky said, waving his hand to incorporate a variety of medical tools he’d set out on a tray. It all looked very legitimate and Steve suppressed a shudder. It wouldn’t do to look too eager in front of his ‘captor’.

“The serum,” Steve said flatly.

“Ah, they said it enhanced your mind as well, I see they weren’t entirely wrong.”

“Fuck you.”

“As feisty as your reputation suggests,” Bucky said. Sensing his cue, Steve started struggling with the bonds, making sure to not actually break them. “Now now, we can’t   
have that,” Bucky said, walking over. He turned on the IV and the drip started, Steve could feel it cool in his arm. 

“What’s that?” Steve asked.

“Just a little cocktail I whipped up to keep you nice and relaxed, shouldn’t take long until it takes effect.”

Steve went boneless against the table. The drip was just saline of course. Steve had tried to get Bucky to actually drug him, Tony had stuff, but Bucky had put his foot down. Steve was fine with pretending though.

“That’s better, isn’t it Captain?”

“Fuck… uh… fuck you…” Steve said, pretending like it was hard to focus.

“That’s the spirit. Now let’s begin.”

He pulled on some latex gloves and took up a bottle from the tray. He coated Steve’s pectoral with iodine, then he picked up a scalpel.

“Let’s get a skin sample, shall we?”

Steve groaned as Bucky made several quick cuts, removing a tiny square of skin with a pair of tweezers. He flushed the area with water and Steve yelped. Bucky had made small cuts on him before, but this was the first time that Steve had convinced him to make a mark that wouldn’t be healed in a few hours. He was hard as fuck, tenting the sheet covering him very obviously. 

“Hmm, what have we here, Captain?” he asked, still really leaning into that accent. He tapped the flat of the scalpel blade to the tip of his penis through the sheet, making it bob up and down. Steve’s breath caught in suspense. 

“We’ll get to that soon, don’t you worry.”

Steve couldn’t wait. 

Bucky put the skin sample in a little plastic jar and labeled it ‘1’, and Steve was again admiring his attention to detail here. Then he brought out a monitor and put the measuring thing, Steve didn’t know what it was called, on his finger. His heartrate and blood pressure appeared on the monitor and Bucky pulled out an honest to goodness clipboard and started writing information down. Steve noted his levels were a little high, probably from excitement. 

“Alright, let’s get some more samples,” Bucky said, businesslike. He pulled the sheet off, leaving Steve totally exposed. Steve tensed and brought his knees in but Bucky stopped him, wrenching his legs open.

“Don’t be shy now.”

He let go and put some lube on one gloved hand. Steve watched intently before remembering he was supposed to be drugged and he went boneless once more, his legs flopping uncoordinated open.

Bucky gripped his cock absently and started to stroke it roughly, not caring how it felt just looking for results. Steve knew his role, here. He resolutely refused to come, and Bucky was going easy on him, not making it feel too good, for now.

“You are a stubborn one, aren’t you, Captain?” he said.

“‘M… known to be,” Steve replied absently.

“Well, I’ll just have to keep trying I suppose.”

Bucky paused and lubed up his other hand. He methodically inserted a finger into Steve’s ass and stroked his prostate with clinical precision. Steve held back and held back until he couldn’t anymore, until his entire pelvic region from his dick to his asshole was burning with need. He finally came and Bucky also collected the ‘sample’ in another little jar.

“There we go, now was that so hard?” he asked, visibly smirking despite the mask.

“Fuck…”

Bucky got the scalpel out again.

“My bosses want to see if we can put a mark on you. Any requests?”

“Huge dick, right on my face,” Steve replied blithely, just to see if he could get Bucky to break. He gave a quick exhale of an aborted snort but otherwise remained stoic.

“We were thinking something a little simpler, working in the human medium is very difficult.”

“The human medium? Really?”

Bucky shrugged. Steve honestly didn’t know if he thought these things up beforehand or came up with his dialogue on the spot.

“Hold still, Captain, or I will make this even more unpleasant,” Bucky threatened. He leaned over Steve’s right shoulder. He made light marks with a pen and Steve shuddered in anticipation. There had been a solid three hours of negotiation devoted to this part right here. Bucky started to cut, carefully and with great care. Steve whined high in his throat, tears automatically springing to the corners of his eyes at the pain. Bucky continued to cut and then he finally completed his masterpiece. Steve checked it to see the result as Bucky grabbed a tincture of iodine to rub into the wound as an irritant to try and get it to stick. It was a wing, just like Bucky had on his metal shoulder, now. They’d removed that horrible star and replaced it with a wing like he’d had on his shoulder in the war. And now Steve had one too, for however long they could get it to stick. He hoped they could make it last.

“There, how is that?”

“Stings a little,” Steve said lightly, tears falling from his eyes. Bucky got a tissue and dried them and then put it in a sample cup as well. Steve couldn’t help snorting.

“How are you feeling, Captain?” he asked in a mocking tone, but Steve knew the question was serious. Steve’s muscles were starting to feel jittery from all the adrenalin of   
being significantly damaged. They had accomplished all the things they set out to do. There was room in the plan for more fucking at this point, essentially, but that was pretty much it.

“Tired,” he said truthfully. Bucky nodded.

“Then rest there, I’ll clean up,” Bucky said gently, dropping the accent. Steve dozed off listening to the sounds of Bucky putting equipment away.


	3. Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter this time, with Steve and Bucky playing in their new kink dungeon!

They had been at it for about half an hour. Steve was bound to the supersoldier St. Andrew’s cross in their wonderful playroom Tony had given him. His back was pressed against the heavy reinforced wood. Steve was panting and sweating, his eyes periodically rolling back. His cock felt ready to explode from his need to come. Bucky had been edging him for only half an hour but it was a special kind of torture for Steve, who was so hair-trigger because of the serum. If it weren’t for the cock ring there was absolutely no way Steve could have held out, no way Bucky could have made him hold out even once. They’d tried it but Steve always failed and it was generally unsatisfying. Steve only wanted to fail intentionally. So the cock ring it was. 

Bucky’s cool metal hand dropped from his cock once again and Steve sobbed, tears squeezing out of his eyes as he scrunched up his whole body in the agony of denial.

“Oh, Stevie, Stevie, you look so good. You look wrecked honey, aw, are you crying?” Bucky said. Sometimes he liked to be obnoxiously sweet while he tortured Steve, just for fun. 

Steve knew Bucky didn’t expect an answer in particular. Bucky’s hand came back and he slowly stroked Steve’s aching cock. Bucky grinned at him.

“I love it when you cry for me sugar, love it when you get so overwhelmed you can’t take it anymore,” Bucky practically purred. He leaned forward and gently kissed his face all over, licking the tears from his cheeks. Steve’s breath came in short gasps and the pressure in his dick built as Bucky kept stroking him, and then-

Bucky pulled away and Steve sobbed anew, tears flowing with abandon. 

“Bucky, Bucky, please, please, I need it, can’t- can’t take any more, I’ll do whatever you want, please,” Steve pleaded.

“Whatever I want, huh? And if I wanted you to sob some more for me?”

Steve nodded and focused on how badly he wanted to come, how wrecked he was. He focused on his aching dick, pulled at the restraints to make his wrists throb. He sobbed and hitched his breath and squeezed more tears from his eyes. It was hard to cry on que but continuing to cry once he got started was easier. Bucky kissed his tears away again.

“That was so good baby, I really just wanted to see if you could do it.”

He began to stroke Steve again and Steve hitched another breath. Then Bucky removed the ring and Steve cried out, more tears leaking out as he tried to hold on, Bucky   
hadn’t-

“You did good Steve, you can come,” he said, and Steve came immediately, shaking as Bucky stroked him through it. He finished coming and Bucky kept stroking and he came again almost immediately, and then one more before he collapsed, boneless, a few more tears of relief this time falling to the ground. Bucky untied him and he collapsed, Bucky lowering him to the ground.

“Good?” Bucky asked. Steve raised a shaky thumbs-up. Bucky patted him on the shoulder and went to get a washcloth.


	4. Feeding Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets a good meal after a long mission.

Steve came back from his mission after two days and he was exhausted. He was also starving, though, because he had barely gotten a normal human’s worth of food in those two days, much less an enhanced human. As soon as he opened the door the smell of food hit him and his mouth immediately started to water like he’d just heard Pavlov’s bell. He walked into their kitchen and Bucky was there, his hair pulled back and wearing an actual apron. Tony had given it to him at some point as a joke but he loved it. It was red, white, and blue gingham with white frills. There was a little embroidered shield on the breast pocket. Steve honestly loved seeing Bucky in it. Steve slipped up behind him and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist, hooking his chin over Bucky’s shoulder.

“It smells delicious. Have I mentioned lately that I’m the luckiest guy in the world and that I love you?”

Bucky chuckled, “You must be really hungry.”

“I really, really am.”

“I figured you would be, so you’re in luck. Go sit down.”

Steve went to sit and Bucky brought out a bowl of thick stew, heavy with meat.

“Eat that while I finish up the rest,” he said. Steve eagerly dug in. It was absolutely heavenly. The meat was like butter after it had clearly been stewing for hours. Steve finished his bowl and wasn’t waiting long before Bucky came back with literally an entire roasted chicken and set it before Steve.

“Oh wow, ok,” Steve said, eyebrows raised.

“There’s sides too, don’t worry. I figured you would need some protein.” 

“Well I’d say you accomplished that.”

Steve set in on his chicken, pulling it apart as un-messily as possible it was also juicy and delicious, Bucky had a real talent in the kitchen that Steve very much appreciated. Bucky sat back and watched him, eating some of the stew and looking pleased with himself.

After the chicken Steve was full enough he could have called it a meal but Bucky clearly had other plans. After that it was thick and creamy mashed potatoes with plenty of butter, and then some green beans.

“How do you get the green beans so good?” Steve asked in wonder.

“Key is to put meat in them,” Bucky said around his own green beans.

“That’s gross, Buck, don’t talk with your mouth full.”

“Like you’re one to talk!” 

“I don’ know wh’ yer talkin’ ‘bout,” Steve muttered around a mouthful, making Bucky crack up.

Bucky cleared their plates and brought out some wine. Steve raised an eyebrow.

“I know you can’t get drunk, but it’s to cleanse your palate.”

“Have you been watching cooking shows again?” Steve asked, grinning. Bucky smacked him on the arm while still pouring the wine with a sniper-steady hand.

“I’m serious, there’s tannins in the wine that bond with the fat from the meat that’s left on your tongue. Drink that and I’ll get desert.”

“Desert? Bucky how much food do you think I can eat here?”

Bucky smiled at him and walked back to the kitchen. Steve drank his wine and rubbed his stomach, already very full and rumbling in its’ attempts to digest Bucky’s delicious cooking. 

Bucky brought out an entire cheesecake and set it before Steve. It was beautiful, it had strawberry sauce along the outer edge and in a star shape in the center in a rough approximation of his shield. Steve stared in awe.

“Oh wow, this is beautiful Bucky. But you can’t seriously expect me to eat this whole thing, I’m totally stuffed.”

“They never feed you properly on missions, you’ve probably lost weight.”

“Are you trying to make me gain it back in one meal?”

Bucky gave a wicked smile, “Perhaps. I do love seeing you whine and squirm, though, you know that. You don’t have to eat the whole thing, I’ll eat some too.”

Bucky cut off a single piece and put it on a plate. Steve rolled his eyes and cut himself a piece too. The cheesecake was delicious of course, the tartness of the strawberry sauce balancing out the sweeter cake.

At about halfway through he was seriously feeling it, groaning while Bucky smirked at him. Bucky came over to rub his abused stomach, unbuttoning his pants to give him a little relief. 

“That’s it Stevie, you can finish it,” he said. He crowded into Steve’s lap, sitting facing him, and picked up the fork. He fed Steve bite by bite as he groaned and held his belly. Eventually he finished with great relief. 

“Fuck, I can’t move or I’ll die,” Steve said with a groan.

“Ok Steve, you did so good baby, look at you, picture of gluttony,” he purred, rubbing Steve’s swollen tummy. Steve blushed hotly, embarrassed. Bucky laughed at him and kissed his strawberry-flavored lips.


	5. Daddy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky wants to try something new.

“I think it would be fun,” Bucky insisted, grinning.

“Absolutely not,” Steve said firmly.

“C’mon, it’s all the rage these days apparently.”

“Bucky, I’m not calling you ‘daddy’ and that’s final, I don’t care what other people are doing.”

Steve hoped it was dropped. It was not dropped. 

Steve was close, he was so close, Bucky was pounding into him. He had his hand clamped around Steve’s dick, keeping him from coming. 

“Bucky, Bucky, you gotta, you gotta let me come.”

“You have to say the magic word Stevie,” Bucky said, grinning manically. 

Steve furrowed his brow in confusion, “Please?”

“Please what?” Bucky said. 

The penny dropped. Steve had never before come from pure outrage but he managed it. Then he kicked Bucky off the bed and out of his ass, departing to the bathroom in disgust while Bucky cackled like a witch on the floor. 

But was Bucky going to drop it? Oh no, apparently not.

“Buck, we haven’t had sex all week, is something wrong?” Steve asked. Bucky looked at him, face like the Cheshire Cat’s. 

“You know what I want Stevie.”

“Wh- you can’t be serious Buck! You’re really going to- to sexually blackmail me?”

“I don’t think that’s what sexual blackmail is-”

“I don’t care! I’m not doing it and you can’t make me!”

“Stevie, if you really didn’t want to do it, then I’d drop it, but I think you do. I know you, sugar.”

“Fuck you Barnes,” Steve replied haughtily, leaving to go run off his sexual frustration.

After one more week, numerous unsuccessful attempts to seduce Bucky, six special supposedly supersoldier-grade punching bags broken, and literally snarling at Tony like an animal, Steve broke. 

Steve went to Bucky in their living room and stood before Bucky, glaring down at him. Bucky folded his magazine raised his eyebrows expectantly. 

“Fuck me daddy,” Steve said in his most deadpan voice. Bucky snorted then tried to compose himself. But he looked back up at Steve undoubtedly enraged face and cracked up, laughing so hard he fell over on the couch. 

“Holy shit Stevie! In what universe is that sexy, you look like you’re gonna fight me!”

“Well I just fuckin’ might if you don’t knock off this nonsense!”

“Ok, ok, I swear, just once, just give it to me once like you mean it and I’ll let it go forever,” Bucky said, sitting up straight on the couch, hand over his heart. 

Steve gave a great sigh. Then he knelt down on the ground, putting his hands on Bucky’s knees and pushing them apart. Bucky looked pleased as to where this was going.

Steve made his voice breathy and desperate, “Please, please, I need it, I need it so bad daddy, I need you to fuck me, daddy please,” Steve said. He could feel his face going red from the absolute embarrassment of it, but he was watching Bucky’s face too. Bucky’s face went from pleased to startled very quickly. Then he actually went a little red. Steve raised his eyebrows.

“Shut up,” Bucky huffed.

“Well, well, well, I think you liked that more than you were expecting, Buck,” Steve said, grinning with unholy glee. It was one thing for him to want it just to embarrass Steve, but Bucky actually liking it was a whole other ball game. 

“Yeah, ok, you did it, I’m satisfied.”

“Oh, but daddy, don’t you want to give me your cock? I need it, daddy, I’m gagging for it,” Steve said in his best impression of every porn video he’d ever seen. Bucky went still redder and Steve could see him getting hard. Steve reached for his zipper and Bucky didn’t even stop him. Steve got him out and swallowed him down, pulling him forward on the couch by his hips to get a better angle.

“F-fuck, Steve, shit!”

Steve looked up at him and he obviously couldn’t talk but he put on his most doe-eyed expression, trying to convey the word telepathically. Bucky came immediately, clearly he hadn’t been unaffected by their little hiatus. Steve pulled off, smug.

“Yeah, alright, alright, are you happy now?” Bucky groused.

“Well, don’t you want to put your mouth on your boy?” Steve purred. Bucky licked his lips. He pulled Steve up and put him on his back, crouching over him. He slowly sucked on Steve. Steve was so glad he’d had the foresight to jack off three times in the shower so he could make this good. 

“Oh, daddy, you make me feel so good, no one like you daddy, taking such good care of me, ah! Fuck!” Steve keened, hips twitching in an effort to hold still. Bucky moaned and the vibrations took Steve over. “D-daddy! Ah!” he managed.

Bucky pulled off and Steve lay there panting. He noticed a small spot on the front of Bucky’s pants.

“Did you come from that?” Steve asked, grinning.

“Maybe,” Bucky said, shrugging.

“Oh man, you should have just told me you liked the idea, we could have done this so much earlier.”

“But where would the fun be in that? Besides, I wanted to see if I could get you to punch Stark out of frustration.”

Steve snorted, rolling his eyes. There was no way he was going to forget this new little kink of Bucky’s, though.


	6. Bodyswap and Fisting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to combine a couple prompts again, they worked so well together.

Steve got hit with the flash of the spell and braced but, nothing happened except he was teleported a few feet to the left? He shrugged and kept going with his attack, swinging his left fist up and clocking the guy in the jaw. The man’s face absolutely exploded in blood and teeth and Steve stepped back, startled. He hadn’t hit him that hard had he? Steve looked at his hand and-

“Oh fuck,” Steve said, and that wasn’t his voice. He looked to his right and his own body was staring at him slack-jawed. A body which presumably now contained Bucky, since the left arm attached to Steve now was one he was quite familiar with.

Back at the tower, Steve and Bucky had to submit to a barrage of tests from an overly enthusiastic Tony.

“This could answer some interesting questions on the nature of consciousness, are have your entire physical brains been swapped or has your consciousness been imprinted on the other’s brain? What parts of your personalities are part of the physical brain and what parts are, perhaps, something more?” he said. Steve and Bucky glanced at each other and shrugged. Steve didn’t feel any different, at any rate. 

“I’m confused about how you two are moving so easily, you even ran the obstacle course in about the same time as you do in your own bodies. I mean, you’re approximately the same size but Barnes has a lot of metal grafted to his skeleton that makes his weight distribution drastically different from you, Steve.”

Steve shrugged, “I’ve gone through a pretty drastic change in body before. And also, well, I know Bucky. I’ve fought with him, lived with him. I know how he moves, I know where his weight is, I’ve picked him up sparring and whatnot enough. Once I realized what had happened it was easy to adapt.”

“Yeah, same here. If my arm was still that heavy as fuck Soviet monster I think we’d both be leaning opposite ways right now, the weight was hard to compensate for.”

“Makes sense I suppose.”

“Also I know Steve’s body very well, in fact just last night I was-”

“Ok! Time to go! Bye!” Steve yelled, shoving Bucky out the door. It was weird to have to look up to him a little again, and even weirder to see his own goofy face looking back at him. 

Bucky grinned as they left. “Finally! I thought we’d never get out of there.”

They went back up to their room.

“So, they said they can’t put us back until that guy can talk again or until Strange gets back from another dimension or whatever.”

“Which could be a bit since you literally pulverized his face into mincemeat,” Bucky said, chucking.

“This arm of yours is a lot more powerful than I was expecting, ok?”

“I honestly don’t know what that guy expected.”

“I guess he thought we’d fall all over ourselves or something? I mean we’re really not all that similar, in terms of our bodies at least.”

“Yeah, you’re really, like, topheavy, I guess? Your waist is very narrow but you’ve got a lot going on here,” Bucky said, indicating Steve’s general upper torso area and then   
squeezing his pecs. “These things are so amazing.”

Steve snorted, “Yeah, and I can really feel the metal in a way that I didn’t expect. I’m just glad that…” he trailed off.

“What?” Bucky said, looking up from his/Steve’s pecs.

“I’m glad that nothing seems to hurt. Honestly I had always been worried that you were in more pain from the arm and the metal than you let on but it doesn’t hurt.”

“Well. It aches sometimes when it rains but you knew that.”

“I did.”

“I would be mad about you suspecting me of lying but that is something I would do.”

“I know.”

There was a pause as they sat comfortably on their couch.

“So, we’re gonna bone, right?”

“Oh definitely.”

“Thank fuck, I was worried you’d get turned off by your own face staring at you.”

“I won’t if you won’t,” Steve said, grinning.

“I was thinking, and you don’t have to, but perhaps we could try to get the full experience?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, it won’t be as much fun doing it our normal way, I think. I want to try switching roles.”

“Huh. Yeah, I’d be interested to try it.”

“I’ve been mulling it over somewhat for a while. We’ve kinda done it a little, but we’ve never really gone all out. I don’t want you to think I don’t love how we normally do it-”

“Oh yeah, I can tell your heart just wasn’t in it when you almost came just from cropping me last night.”

“You just look so beautiful like that Stevie. I want you to see how good you look, too.”

“Well, I want you to see how hot you look, too, though I don’t know if I can mimic the way you look at me like you want to eat me alive,” Steve said, eyes unfocusing a little at the memory.

“I have confidence in you.”

“So, I guess that means I decide what we do then?” Steve asked, grinning. Bucky smiled back at him. 

“Is there anything you don’t want, Buck? I’m serious, even things we already do that you like can be different on the receiving end.”

“Yeah, I know. No, uh, none of the. The medical stuff. Probably not the- the game where you pretend to say no.”

“That it?”

“Yeah.”

“Promise you’ll tell me if something isn’t working for you at all, ok?”

“Yeah, I’ll tell you.”

“Ok, you ready?”

“Yeah. You know what you want to do?”

“Oh yeah, I’ve got just the thing.”

“Bedroom?”

“Bedroom.”

They grinned and rushed to the bedroom like kids rushing outside to play. 

Steve moved the sheets and put down The Towel.

“Take off your clothes,” Steve said, trying to imitate how Bucky did it. Bucky snorted a little. 

“It’s not gonna work if you’re trying to imitate me,” Bucky said, even as he stripped.

“Wasn’t that the point of this?”

“We’re switching roles, yeah, we’re not roleplaying as each other. You want a little tip?”

“Do tell.”

“Try treating me like I’m some mouthy Sergeant you’ve got to go all Captain America on, use that commanding tone that made all the men straighten their backs. I always thought it was pretty hot, I’m not gonna lie.” He was fully naked and stood there confidently, already hard of course. Steve knew his body could get hard at even the barest allusion to sex, especially from Bucky, unless it was under incredibly unsexy circumstances, like being in the sewer. Actually- he took that back once Bucky had given him a boner in the sewer by blowing in his ear.

Steve smiled, “I’m just learning all kinds of new things about you today Buck.” He paused to get his bearings. “On the bed, lay down on your back.” he said crisply. He had never been much for yelling when he gave orders, unless he had to be heard over fire of course. Bucky grinned and got on the bed. Steve fished out their huge pump bottle of lube and Bucky’s eyebrows raised.

“Whatcha got planned there-”

“No talking,” Steve said, and Bucky’s jaw clicked shut promptly. Steve crawled onto the bed and looked at Bucky in his body. It was odd to see himself like this that was for sure, but it was Bucky in there and Steve would always want Bucky.

Steve started lubing up the fingers of his metal left hand. Bucky’s eyes got a big as saucers. He started to speak but Steve looked at him sharply and he fell silent. 

“We’ve done this a few times I know, and I figured this would be a good way to start out. I’m gonna put this whole hand in you, and I know you can take it, obviously. It’ll be so good for you, and also I think it’ll be funny if you start to blush when you look at your own hand like I do sometimes,” Steve said, grinning wickedly. “I want you to think about how it feels inside you whenever you’re doing something mundane like chopping vegetables or reading a book.”

Bucky looked positively scandalized and Steve chuckled. He pushed a couple hard and unyielding fingers into Bucky, and he keened, gasping and throwing his head back. Steve worked him a little, knowing it wouldn’t take much to get him to open up. The serum kept his muscles tight enough but he and Bucky were playing down there frequently, his body knew how to stretch at this point. Steve marveled at how much feedback he got from the metal arm, Tony was amazing. He couldn’t feel quite as well as a flesh arm but it was pretty good, he could feel the heat and the pressure of Bucky’s asshole clenching around his fingers. It was easy to angle them just right to hit the prostate. Bucky whined and shuddered, his legs twitching.

“Keep in mind, Buck, that no matter how many times you come this fist is going in you unless you don’t want to play anymore. You can come whenever you like, but I would hold back otherwise it’s going to be torture by the time I get in there, you know how many times I usually come from this.”

Bucky groaned and glared at him. Steve took mercy on him and avoided his prostate for the most part, but he came a couple times anyway as Steve was stretching him out. 

“You ready Buck? You can talk now, I want to hear you.”

“Oh fuck Stevie, holy shit. I’m ready.”

Steve pushed in all the way and Bucky whined, panting and arching his back. Steve got past the knuckles and had his whole hand in there. He gave Bucky a second to rest before making a fist, causing him to gasp and come again immediately. 

“Fuck, fuck, Steve, it’s so much, I’m so full, oh my fuck,” Bucky panted. Steve chuckled and gave a tiny thrust, making him clench up, clearly trying to avoid coming, but he came anyway on the second thrust. Steve moved the knuckles of his hand against his prostate and he came again, screaming.

“Fuck! I can’t believe this ridiculous body of yours, I can’t hold it back at-ah!” he gasped as Steve thrust again, and he sputtered out another orgasm. 

“See, it’s not so easy trying not to come, is it?” Steve said, chuckling. He kept fucking Bucky with the metal fist, mostly ignoring his own cock. It went without saying that he   
was hard as fuck but he would get to it. It was pretty nice to be able to ignore it like that.

“Fuck you-fuck!”

Steve absolutely wrung him out until he was boneless and gasping. He didn’t get as tearful as Steve did, so Steve guessed that was on him and not his body, but he was absolutely wrecked. Steve could see his eyes unfocusing intermittently. 

Steve slowly pulled his hand out and Bucky sighed. Then Steve undid his own pants and lined up with Bucky’s gaping hole.

“Alright, try to tighten up for me a little, huh? Look at this, it’s like a cavern down here,” he said, grinning. Bucky huffed. Steve slid in and then gave Bucky a cautious pinch on the ass, causing him to clench up with a high pitched noise. He fucked Bucky and eventually the serum started to work, slowly tightening up his hole again until Steve got some   
pressure around him.

“Fuck, fuck Steve, shit, I can’t come again,” Bucky said, groaning. His hands were clenched around Steve’s shoulders and his eyes were closed. 

“Look at me,” Steve commanded. Bucky opened his eyes, seeming shocked all over again to be looking at his own face. “Yeah, that’s it, I want to see you, I want you to see your face. You can come again, you know we haven’t hit my record.”

“Fuck, Stevie,” he said, his pupils blown wide. Steve fucked him until he came again and then he finally let go himself groaning and holding Bucky’s gaze. He pulled out and wiped them off with The Towel before tossing it to be washed.

“Good?” Steve asked.

“Fuck. I hope it wasn’t just your body that liked that so much, don’t think it was, because I definitely want to have you do that where I can look at your face instead of my ugly mug.”

“I’m glad I did ok.”

“Fuck off, you know you wrung me out, don’t get modest.”

Steve chuckled and snuggled up to him.


End file.
